


Crave You

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They grew up fighting, and everything in their bodies is wired to that drive, that tug of instinct hot in your gut.Of course that bleeds right over.
Relationships: Brady Tkachuk/Matthew Tkachuk
Kudos: 57





	Crave You

Brady knows it's fucked up, the way they do this. Fuck, it's impossible to pretend it's not. A therapist would have a field day with it - probably write a whole series of books just around their messy relationship. But when you think about it, it makes sense. They grew up fighting, and everything in their bodies is wired to that drive, that tug of instinct hot in your gut. Of course that bleeds right over into sex - of course it bleeds into this, into Matthew's hands around Brady's throat and Matthew's body pinning him down against the mattress while he fucks into him viciously.

It's not going to take long - it never does, like this. Brady's already so close, body strung out and aching under Matthew, and Matthew is sweating all along Brady's back, biting Brady's shoulders hard enough to mark. Brady whines and angles his ass up so Matthew's dick is hitting him right every time, his eyes screwed shut and his heart going a million miles a minute. The adrenaline from the game is still making his nerves sing, and Matthew's fingers pressing stripes into his skin are driving him crazy. He thinks of how it's going to look - red marks going a little darker to faintly bruise - and the way he'll be able to feel this memory every time he turns his head. 

Matthew's only squeezing lightly, and Brady itches for him to give in - wants Matthew to fuck him harder, deeper, just more. Matthew scrapes his blunt nails over the skin of Brady's throat like he heard that thought, and Brady moans again, banging his chin weakly against Matthew's fingers. "C'mon," he rasps, dirty, low. "C'mon, Matty. That all you got?"

Matthew growls and squeezes tighter, forcing a gasp out of Brady's throat, and Brady revels at the hot line of shame and pleasure dragging down his spine. He shouldn't love this as much as he does, he knows. He should want to fight back, push up against Matthew until he can throw him off. He shouldn't want to be this empty or this controlled - totally at Matthew's mercy. But he does. He just wants Matthew to pull his fingers even tighter, possess him to the fullest, own his bones and skin and every bit of him.

He loves Matthew's bruises on his skin, because Matthew put them there. He loves breathing in and knowing this happened, loves the way his voice feels raw and new because of Matthew's huge hands turned him inside out. He loves this violence because it's theirs. It belongs just to the two of them. He shudders at the thought and lets his hips hump back desperately against Matthew, again and again, needing more, anything, everything.  
Matthew's hands are going even tighter now, forcing Brady's breath even shallower till it's barely fluttering on his lips. His vision is fuzzy at the edges and his head feels light, his body floating up. Sparks and darkness flicker in his brain as Matthew squeezes on every thrust, pulse of heat and panic with each touch ratcheting Brady higher and higher till he feels like he's going to fly apart. Matthew just fucks in harder, and Brady bites down on another faint moan. His dick is so hard and red it's painful, lying throbbing between his legs. He longs to get a hand around it, but he needs both to hold him up. His fingers are digging into the stiff hotel sheets, knuckles white; he's so close he wants to break with it.

Suddenly Matthew switches the angle, and takes one hand away. Brady manages one frantic gasp of air before Matthew's squeezing tight like a vise again, choking him tight and perfect, and wrapping his fingers around Brady's dick. Fuck, Brady comes just like that, huge wave of it slamming brutally through him as his dick pulses out ropes of come on the sheets, so good. His whole body goes limp with the pleasure, and for a too-bright second Matthew's hands around his throat are all that's keeping him up. Then Matthew's jerking behind him, coming with a long moan, and collapsing next to Brady on the bed.

The sound of their harsh breathing is all there is in Brady's head for a long moment. His lungs are going overtime, and his hands are shaking as his brain restarts, piece by piece. Slowly, other things come back: Matthew's sweaty arm over his side, Matthew's lips brushing gently over the skin on his neck. Brady swallows over the way it makes his throat ache, and exhausted smile fighting its way onto his lips. He pulls Matthew up for a kiss. Lets Matthew be soft with him, trail his fingers over Brady's Adam's apple and his collarbone. He puts his own hand in Matthew's hair, petting clumsily over the sweaty tangle of it. His whole body is buzzing, still, and he's sleepy and sated the way nothing else can get him - he feels perfect with thud of Matthew's heartbeat against his ribs and Matthew's marks everywhere on him.

It's fucked up, yeah. But it's all they've got. And Brady's damned if he'll ever give it up.


End file.
